


digital witness - drabble collection

by clytemnestras



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Christian Bible (New Testament), Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, The Simpsons, Victorious
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: unrelated drabbles courtesy of tumblr





	1. tori/jade - stage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happyg_rl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyg_rl/gifts), [kwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/gifts).



> come chat with me on tumblr [@bohemicns](https://) if you feel so inclined

Jade feels exposed, uncoalesced in the light with someone else’s words spilling from her mouth and Tori’s wary touch on her wrist, all the feeling in the world shining in her eyes when she tells Jade to hurry back, calls her _lover_ and punctuates it with a hard edged smile.

Unlaced in the center of the stage and Tori hanging on her every word, what else is there to do but widen her eyes, place her hands on each of Tori’s cheeks and give as good as she gets?


	2. renee/blue - saints bear scars

Renee doesn’t understand the way Blue smiles sometimes, when a butterfly lands on the tip of her finger expectantly, looking for the apple blossoms promised by her ancient eyes, or when the boys stare darkly at one another and throw around the sharpest words they can muster. She is so unselfconscious in her joy, every bruise and scar and self-penned eulogy overshadowed by the untapped well of brightness which Renee has always affected like a second skin; it is terrifying to lie back under the stars and see that smile turned towards her, genuine and gold as the moonlight. Renee feels her hunger unfold and kisses Blue deeply, ready to drink as much as she can swallow.


	3. lisa - POTUS

For a while the meme du jour is that she’s the second coming, and she’s flattered, really, but when it comes to women on the American throne - and really, sue her, democracy is the truest thing she stands for but she will never not entertain fantasies of Queens and their knights - she’s the first real deal. The real mission is ensuring her own legacy, picking out every little girl with her tiara worn proudly and telling them the world is there for the taking if they have that fire in their belly and stubborn streak wiggling around behind their spine.

She starts from the ground up, that’s always been her route. The children are the future. (Little girls are the past, present and future.) She opens her inauguration speech with: _I am princess, hear me roar_ and the crowd roars right back at her.


	4. jesus/Judas - lullaby

There is an intrinsic darkness to the private whispers, hand wrapped around hand as though sharing nightly prayer - _inevitable._ Alone, he is a victim of his own legend, curled up to seek sleep but trapped interminably between the thought of a warm mouth against his own and the birdsong of paradise.


End file.
